


The Meeting

by GreenEyedGirls4



Series: Aidan Turner + character one shots/short stories [2]
Category: Aidan Turner - Fandom
Genre: Awkwardness, F/M, Flirting, Fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 06:12:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8133298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenEyedGirls4/pseuds/GreenEyedGirls4
Summary: Your a designer on a new film and have called a meeting with the main cast and production crew. A certain Aidan Turner decides to enjoy himself instead. Let the flirting begin!*Inspired by FiliandKili’sGirl18*





	

“You could charm the pants off absolutely anyone,” I told him as we strolled towards the group of people.

He smirked. “I take it that means you like the idea.”

His arm brushed mine causing me to blush. We stopped at the table. Before I could answer he went the opposite way, taking a seat facing mine. His brown eyes piercing my soul as I pulled out my notebook. My heart beat fast as I tried to ignore his wandering gaze. I knew it was a bad idea to wear this dress. The front showed too much.

Pulling my cardigan tighter around my body I began reading out my notes. “I want to thank everyone for joining me tonight-” I jumped slightly when a shoe brushed my leg. Looking up at Aidan, he sat with a smirk on his face, his finger tracing his lips as he stared at me. His brown eyes sparkling under the candlelight.

Looking back at my notebook I continued. “Erm.. so yes thanks for coming. I wanted to talk about the set, I-I feel it’s a bit light.” His foot brushing my leg again caused my cheeks to heat up. That stupid smirk still plastered on his annoyingly beautiful face. Pulling my legs back I looked around at the other people at the table. Ignoring eye contact with _him._ Some of the other guests nodded.

The director spoke up. “What did you have in mind then?”

“Well erm maybe we could go for a darker tone.” The last bit coming out as more of moan. I narrowed my eyes at Aidan before continuing. “So we could darken the lighting and go for a more natural state, you know really capture that haunted house feel.”

“I think she’s right!” Snapping my head up when the broad Dublin accent reached my ears. Aidan stood from his chair. His brown eyes meeting my grey. “I mean why not have the set dark the whole time so we can really get _into_ the mood of each scene.”

His words causing me to smile. I was still blushing slightly from before. He made his way around the table and was soon standing behind my chair, his hand resting on my naked shoulder. My heart beat wildly when his warm hand touched my cool skin. I could feel my whole body heat up under his touch.

“God help me!” I whispered under my breath, looking down at my joined hands.

“What was that?” He placed his lips beside my ear. I could feel his warm breath on my neck. I held back a moan. The smell of honey radiating from him caused my blush to deepen. My cheeks felt like they were on fire as I looked around at the other guests, every person focused on me.

After a moment of silence I looked into Aidan’s wide brown eyes. His hair falling over his shoulders. “I said, that’s nice.” My own accent shining through. I smiled as I lifted his hand off my shoulder and continued reading my notes. I could hear him sigh as he made his way back to his seat. “Ah so maybe we could fiddle about with different lighting when filming resumes on Monday, what does everyone think?”

Most people nodded in agreement apart from one. Aidan lent forward. “More important question, what are you doing tonight?” He asked, a small smile gracing his face.

“I really don't think that has anything to do with filming _Aidan!”_ I said in a flat tone, trying to keep my professionalism but my body failing me. His smile widened, straight white teeth showing when he saw my hands shaking as I put my notebook away. “Anyway, I will see you all Monday, have a nice weekend!”

The bright street lights nearly blinding me as I left the small Italian restaurant. A strong smell of smoke causing me to cough. The street was quiet. I looked around for a taxi but found none.

A large black car pulled up in front of me then a hand was placed on the small of my back. His warm breath on my neck again. “Get in.” Was all he whispered as bright grey eyes met lust filled brown. The familiar smell of honey around us. I slipped into the back seat. A large grin spreading across both our faces.

That’s when I knew I was in trouble.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of fun but feel free to leave reviews, comments, advice and kudos etc. They will be appreciated. Enjoy!


End file.
